Indecent Exposure
by XRachX
Summary: “I’ll just go put some clothes on, erm, leave you to do likewise.” [RayNeela]


_Discliamer: Not mine, never will be. All rights belong to orginal owners or whoever has bought them. I own nothing you would see regularly on ER._

_A.N: First Reela story I've written. All thanks to Shadow Diva, this was based on an idea she came up with which I promised towrite for her. Also, all thanks to her for any grammar corrections or any other BETA work. Flame if you wish, I'm rather cold so they can be used to start the fire. However, if you do flame, at least make it constructive._

Doctor Neela Rasgotra hurried onto the El platform sighing to herself, her headphones in both ears to block out any sound. Today had not been her day so she needed some music to calm her nerves. Not only had she been given every awkward patient of the day, it seemed as though everyone in Chicago had become a hypochondriac.

Desperately attempting to warm herself, she took a deep swig from her coffee. It didn't seem to be working. Frown lines creasing her forehead, she stared out into oblivion. Her mind was transported elsewhere. In her mind she was not stuck on this draughty, dank platform – she was at home. She was curled up on the sofa reading a magazine, a cup of warm hot chocolate nestled in her hands as some or Ray's more peaceful music wafted over her.

Ray.

Annoying, arrogant, cocky Ray, who was sweet and charming and quite caring too – at times. He did have a nice smile now she came to think about it.

She mentally shook herself. She could _not_ be thinking about Ray! Not like_ that _anyway!

It seemed Neela wasn't the only one in her own little world that night. Suddenly she felt a strong jolt push against her as someone collided with her. She knew what was about to happen. She felt the cup slip front her grasp. The dark coffee seeped through her white blouse scalding her skin. Well now it really was warming her up.

"Jerk!" She yelled at the retreating back of the self occupied man who didn't give a damn about what he had done. She hated that about the states. At least back in England people had a little bit more consideration for others. Not much more but a little bit more at least.

Eventually the El came and she boarded, wishing she were home.

* * *

Meanwhile Ray was enjoying the silence of an empty apartment for a change. There were no stereos blasting, no guitars screeching, no band mates whingeing or pining after Neela… no Neela to nag him… 

Neela.

Defensive, feministic, perfectionist Neela. She was quite cute though when she got annoyed, plus she was strong, feisty and independent. She wasn't afraid to call him out on his mess ups either. She treated him as an equal and made him know it. She looked very cute when angry like that.

No! Stop it, he thought. You _can't _be thinking about Neela, _definitely_ not in _that_ way! _She is your colleague, your friend, your… roomie_, he told himself.

Shaking his head, he padded off to the bathroom. His muscles were aching and he needed to relax, he'd been rather tense of late. There seemed no particular reason behind it either; just something in the air. Maybe be it was due to his gig being cancelled.

Bolting the door behind him, he turned the shower on full blast before climbing out of his clothes – leaving them piled in a heap on the floor. He'd just hop straight into bed after this – it was eleven already and he was starting to feel drowsy after a long early shift which had finished at six. Well which was supposed to have finished at six, when did anyone at County ever leave on time?

* * *

Sighing once more, Neela rushed into her apartment slamming the door behind her, headphones still jammed tightly into her ears. She unzipped it, shrugged it off and threw it on the sofa before looking at the stain on her shirt. Now the coffee had seeped as far as it could, and boy could coffee seep a hell of a way. Stretched right across the front of her shirt was a deep, soggy brown stain which filtered out into the cream of her clothes. 

Shaking her head she let the rhythm of her music wash over her as she began to undo the buttons to throw it in the bin. It was pointless in attempting to clean it or get it dry-cleaned. It would be cheaper just to buy a new one. Maybe this time something in a darker shade than cream.

Throwing it in the bin, she looked down and sighed again. Not only was her top now stained a rancid brown colour, her bra was also showing signs of the encounter. _Well this one will just have to be worn at the gym_, she thought, before busying herself in the kitchen. Ray wasn't due home for hours so there was no rush to get changed.

* * *

Feeling the hot water flow over him a final time, Ray fumbled around blindly trying to find the power switch, water stinging at his eyes. After a few moments the relentless downpour ceased and allowed him to climb from the cubicle. All he could hear was the rhythmic dripping every now and then as another drop of water ran from his body onto the cold, tiled floor. 

Grabbing a towel from the rack he wrapped it loosely round his waist, not bothering to dry off or pick up his clothes. He hadn't heard Neela come in and as he had thought previously – when did anyone from County ever get home on time?

* * *

Humming to herself, Neela turned round after hearing a slight creaking noise. What she saw was certainly more than she had bargained for.

* * *

Ray ran a distracted hand through his messy hair as he walked into the living room. Hearing a low rumbling emerging from his stomach, he turned to go into the kitchen but he froze on the spot. That was most definitely _not_ what he had expected to lay eyes upon.

* * *

Rooted to their spots in the kitchen and living room, respectively, Neela and Ray just gawped for a moment, taking in every curve of each other's body without a second thought. It was a subconscious manoeuvre. Neither meant it of course. It didn't _mean_ anything. It didn't mean they had feelings for each other, _did it?_

Ray found his eyes travelling across the curves of her shoulders, the hollow nape of her neck, her… no they were not going there. He quickly averted his gaze up to her eyes where he noticed the warmth of a blush beginning to creep into her cheeks.

"Erm, I, erm…" _She's so sweet when she stutters_, he thought to himself.

"Yeah," he said, slowly tearing his eyes from her, feeling hers on his body he turned and began to retreat to his room, "I'll just go put some clothes on, erm, leave you to do likewise."

Shutting the door softly behind him, Ray pressed up against it and cursed under his breath. _This isn't right, I shouldn't feel this way. I should be embarrassed or regretful for seeing her like that, not… pleased? No, that's not the right word. Happy? No. Longing? Yes, longing, long to be with her? Longing to hold her? Longing to see more? Right, you must stop this,_ he told himself, mentally hitting himself. Silently he made his way to his wardrobe and began to dress.

* * *

"That did _not _just happen!" Neela whispered to herself rushing into her room, flinging herself upon the mercy of her bed. 

Cringing inwardly she tried to make sense of these feelings. She felt embarrassed but not because Ray had seen her half dressed, more because of what he's seen her in.

_I had to be wearing a bra stained in coffee, didn't I? What? I did not just think that! No chance. I can't… it's not possible... no chance. It's just Ray, that's all. I'm just a bit lonely since Michael left again. It doesn't mean I have feelings for him. Does it? No it doesn't, it's just Ray; Ray my roomie. Ray the annoying, arrogant doctor from work who infuriates me beyond belief. _

Yet he was Ray her friend, her flat mate, her colleague. Nothing more, nothing less. Just Ray.

Pushing herself up she quickly began to change; one phrase running over and over in her head, repeating it's self like one of Ray's annoying lyrics she just couldn't forget.

_Just Ray..._


End file.
